All that glitters
by strawberriesapples
Summary: "Jeannie saw an object which stunned her. It was on a shelf behind the man and she could not stop looking at it."
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in the middle of the week and Jeannie had nothing to do. Her master had gone to work. She had tidied the kitchen, cleaned the house, the garden and her bottle. She was bored. "I think I will take a walk," she thought. She blinked on herself a pink dress and a purse and left.

She walked through the park, sat on one of the benches there and watched people walk by until she saw a pawn shop across the street. She decided to go there. "I think I will buy a little something for my master."

The shop looked small, and it was one of those stores where a bell rings when you open the door. There were several things scattered around shelves. Some were big, some small, from all over the world and from various eras. Some were very valuable, others not so much. It was very hot inside and it had a very distinctive aroma. Of spices, it seemed. "Hello?" she called. "Anybody there?" A middle-aged man appeared and greeted her. "Good afternoon, miss. Can I help you?"

"Oh, yes. I am looking for a gift for my mas… uh ... friend."

"Hm. And does your friend like antiques?"

"Well, he ... I have given him antiques and he was upset because they were too expensive."

"Oh, so you're looking for something with an affordable price."

"Yes! I think so."

"Um …" The man took a look at the shelves and the counter and pulled a pocket watch from a drawer. "What about this pocket watch? It is from the last century!"

Jeannie took a look at the watch. "Um, I do not think so, my ma… friend already has a watch."

"All right ... what about these cufflinks? They belonged to a prince in the Middle East!"

She thought the cufflinks were very beautiful, but they were not what she was looking for. Besides, if she wanted cufflinks that belonged to a prince from the Middle East, She could just talk to her mother ... she could get them for her! But that was not what she wanted.

"They are beautiful, but ... no! Thank you."

"How about this ..." the man had picked up a fountain pen, but Jeannie saw an object which stunned her. It was on a shelf behind the man and she could not stop looking at it. It was an oval stone in a beautiful shade of purple.

"What is that?" she asked, pointing to the stone.

"Oh, that? It's just a paper weight." said the man, taking the stone. "I've tried to evaluate it, but it's not worth more than 10 dollars."

"I will take it!" She really was mesmerized by the stone, and did not know why.

"You think your friend will like it?"

"Oh, well ... no ... I think I will make something for him."

"Make?" He looked at her incredulously.

"Yes! Uh ... I think I will make a clock like that one." She pointed at a huge grandfather clock.

"Miss, you are going to make a grandfather clock for your friend?"

"Yes! I think he will like it! Can you wrap my stone, please?"

The man shook his head and put the stone in a brown paper bag.

"Here you go, miss. Ten dollars."

She opened her purse, took out a bill and handed it to the man. "Thank you," she said, leaving the store.

She walked home staring at the stone in her hands. She was fascinated. She didn't understand exactly why, and the stone seemed to be a regular stone, but she could not stop looking at it.

She got home, put the stone next to her bottle and glanced at the clock; she should fix something for Major Nelson to eat - he would arrive in half an hour.

Exactly half an hour later, he walked through the door.

"Jeannie!"

No one answered. He threw his cap on rack on the right and called again.

"Jeannie! I'm home!"

He walked towards the living room. "Jeannie! Where are you?" He looked inside the bottle. "Jeannie? Are you upset with me?"

"Huh? Oh, no, Master! I will come out now!" And she smoked out of the bottle.

"Good evening, Master." She said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Hello. Do we have something to eat? I'm starving!"

"Yes, yes. In the kitchen." She said, without paying much attention.

"Jeannie, did something happen? You look a little ... distracted."

"Huh? Oh no, Master, it is just ... well, look."

She showed the stone to Major Nelson.

"A stone?"

"Yes! Is it not beautiful?"

"It looks like an ordinary stone to me. Well, I'm going to go eat. Do you want to join me?"

"No, Master, thank you, I am not hungry."

Major Nelson was surprised. Normally she'd never refuse his invitation.

After eating, he read the newspaper. After reading the newspaper, he took a shower. After the shower… he decided to go see what was going on with his genie.

"Jeannie!"

She had smoked into her bottle again. As soon as she heard him call, she came out.

"Yes, Master?"

"Can we can sit there on the couch?"

"Of course!"

They sat on the couch and he stared at her.

"Jeannie."

"Yes?"

"Did something happen? Are you sad?"

"No, Master. I am fine. Why?"

"Well, because ... are you sure that there is nothing wrong?"

"Yes I do, Master. I am fine."

"Well ... fine then. Good night. "

"Good night, Master." And she disappeared.

Major Nelson sat for a few minutes on the couch, thinking. There was something wrong with Jeannie. She was so ... far away! And as for him ... he missed her.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, he decided to give her some time. Maybe there was something going on with her family, and he did not want to meddle. Or maybe she was really upset with him. After all, he had been working too much and barely had time for her. Whatever it was, he was determined to lift his genie's mood.

He left a note for her and went to work without having breakfast; he would have some at the base.

Meanwhile, Jeannie awoke suddenly. "Heavens! I overslept!" She got out of the bottle in a cloud of pink smoke and called for her master. "He has left already! Without breakfast?"

She saw the note on the coffee table. "_Good morning, Jeannie!_" The note said. "_I think you need some time alone, so I decided to leave early. Don't worry about breakfast; I'll have something at the base. But if by any chance you are upset about something I did, for God's sake, tell me! Love, Tony." "_Oh, Master, I am not upset with you! You are so kind and ..." suddenly a cloud of green smoke appeared in front of her.

"Jeannie! What are you doing here?"

"Good morning to you too, sister dear! Can't I come to see you?"

"What do you want this time? Complain about your new master? Or try to get MINE?"

"Darling, I didn't come to do any of that! I just came to tell you that Mama ... What is that?! "

Jeannie's sister took a look at the purple stone, which was next to the bottle. She quickly forgot her newest plan to get Major Nelson.

"A paperweight that I bought yesterday. Is not it beautiful?"

"It's fascinating!" She took the stone in her hands. "I've got to have that stone!"

"Jeannie! The stone is mine! I bought it yesterday!"

"So, I'll buy it from you, darling!"

"No! I do not want to sell it to you! Give it to me!"

"But it does not match the decor of this house! It's going to look ridiculous!"

"But it matches my bottle! Give me the stone!"

"No!"

Jeannie tried to take the stone from her sister by force and grabbed the hand holding the stone. Suddenly, a ray of light blue light rose from the stone; they both stared at the light; it was divided into two and hit the two sisters right in the middle of the forehead. The light began to change color, getting half green, half pink, blended in the air and disappeared. The two were on the floor, unconscious.

A few minutes later, they woke up at the same time.

"Jeannie? What happened?"

"I do not know, darling ... I think this diet is not doing me right ..."

"The stone! It is gone!"

"What stone?"

"I know you have it! Give it back!"

"I don't have any stone! You can search me if you want!"

"So where is it?"

"You must have dropped it somewhere. You're so clumsy! Well... I think I'll leave now."

"Were you not talking about Mama?"

"What? Talking about Mama? Honey, your age is finally showing! I didn't say anything about Mama!"

"You did not? So ..."

"I'm leaving now ... give my best to that wonderful master of yours! _Ciao!_"

"Stay away from him!"

Her sister disappeared and she stood up. She felt different, more ... confident? She was not sure, but she was definitely different.

"Um ... I think I will go to NASA to have breakfast with my master!" And she disappeared.

It was still nine in the morning and Major Nelson was already tired. He got an earful from General Peterson because he delivered a report a day late and another one from Dr. Bellows for arriving too early and scaring him early in the morning. He had also heard a detailed description of his best friend's activities from the previous night. "You missed it, Tony," said Major Healey, laughing, "They did not speak a word of English!" Furthermore, Jeannie's possible problem wouldn't get off his head. "Oh, Jeannie ..." he sighed casually.

"You called, Master?" She had appeared right in front of his desk.

"Hi, Jeannie." He said absent-mindedly. "Jeannie! What are you doing here?"

"I came to have breakfast with you!" And she blinked a huge breakfast table.

"Jeannie, I'm glad you're here but ... I already ate breakfast."

"And you did not wait for me?"

"Well ... you read my note?"

"Yes, I did ... that is why I came to have breakfast with you." she blinked a huge piece of bread in Major Nelson's hands.

"Jeannie ... please! Take this away! I do not want to have breakfast again!"

"Master, you are too grumpy! I cannot be near you like that! Goodbye." She vanished, taking everything with her.

"What? Jeannie! Jeannie! Come back here!"

Meanwhile, Jeannie walked through the halls of NASA a little nervous.

"Good morning, Jeannie." It was Major Healey.

"Good morning, Major Healey."

He realized who it was and that she was wandering through the halls of NASA dressed as a harem dancer.

"Jeannie! What are you doing here?" He turned to talk to her.

"I came to have breakfast with my master, but he is so annoying! Then I decided to take a walk around NASA. Oh, it is so boring here, Major Healey!"

He opened his eyes wide and was quiet all of a sudden. Jeannie complaining about her master? What was going on?

"Major Healey! Wake up!" She yelled to see if he would wake up from the "trance".

"What?" he said, still stunned.

"Oh, you do not want to chat either, right? Very well!" And she disappeared again.

"Roger!" It was Major Nelson, who was desperately searching for his genie.

"Tony! You will not guess who's walking around with..."

"Have you seen Jeannie?"

"That's exactly what I'm talking about! What happened?"

"I don't know! She's been weird since yesterday! I think she's mad at me but she won't say anything! I wonder where she went…"


	3. Chapter 3

Jeannie suddenly appeared in a very neat office with paintings on the wall, among them a diploma. "Alfred E. Bellows, MD ..." she read. The door opened and the usual occupant of the office came in.

"Good morning, Doctor Bellows!"

"Good morning. Ah- ... who are you and what are you doing in my office with ... with ... these clothes?"

"Dr. Bellows, my name is Jeannie and I have come to bring you breakfast!"

"Lady, I already ate breakfast. Who are you? What kind of game is this?"

"I told you who I am! And you do not want to have breakfast, either? You NASA people are so boring!"

"We NASA peop ... have you talked to anyone else?"

"Yes ... argh!"

"Let me guess ... You talked to Major Nelson."

"Yes! I came here to have breakfast with him, but he does not want to! I am always trying to please him, but he always scolds me!"

"Ah! I knew it! It could only be Major Nelson!"

At that moment, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

It was Major Nelson himself.

"Doctor, have you seen ..." he froze when he saw Jeannie sitting on Dr. Bellows' desk.

"Hello, Major. Do you know this girl?"

"Hello, Master." She said with a smirk.

Major Healey arrived soon after. "Oh, no ..."

"Uh ... Dr. Bellows, this is ..."

"Jeannie." said Dr. Bellows.

"Yeah..." said Major Nelson, looking defeated at his superior.

"She said she knows you ..."

"She said that?" He looked at her and she smirked again.

"And she's just called you 'Master'."

"Well, Doctor, she is my ..."

"Do not dare say that I am your maid, Master!" She had leaped from Dr. Bellows' desk and walked towards her master.

"Who is this girl, Major?"

He was silent for several minutes, staring at her, to see if he could read her. She sure was upset with him. But why?

She kept looking at him seriously. Until he exploded.

"Jeannie, for God's sake, get us out of here!"

She did and he found himself at home. He looked at her with a bit of anger and also a little scared.

"Jeannie! What were you thinking?"

"You did not want to have breakfast with me, I looked for someone who I could have breakfast with!"

"Jeannie, please, what happened? You're mad at me, but why?"

"This house needs new decoration!"

"The … what?" She had changed the subject?

"I know!" She blinked and the living-room looked like an Arabian palace. "Ah! It looks beautiful!"

"Jeannie! What's this? I want my house back!"

She looked at him with disdain and blinked. He disappeared and popped up in his office at NASA. "J-Jean..." the door opened and Dr. Bellows and Major Healey came in.

"Major Nelson! How did you suddenly disappear? I demand an explanation! And who on earth is that girl?"

"Yeah, Tony, that's what I want to know! Who the hell is this girl and what did she do with Jeannie?"

With so much pressure and agitation, Major Nelson couldn't stand it. He fainted right there on the floor of his office.

He was taken to the hospital wing at the base and woke up after a few minutes later. Dr. Bellows was relieved and left him alone for a half-hour. As soon as he left, Jeannie appeared.

"Master!"

"Jeannie! Please forgive me!" he sat on the bed and grabbed her hands; he did not know why he was asking for her forgiveness.

"Oh, Master! I forgive you! I was very whimsical earlier today! I should not have done that!"

He was relieved. His Jeannie was back.

"Ah ... come on, it's okay."

"Oh, Master! You are incredible!" And she gave him a smacking kiss. "I cannot wait till you get home!" She said, in a very excited tone of voice, and disappeared.

He lay back and let out a frustrated sigh.

Hours later, he arrived home, after getting a ride with Major Healey. "You're lucky Dr. Bellows felt sorry for you for the time being. You know he will fill you with questions, if not with pills!" He warned.

Major Nelson opened the door and could hardly believe what he was seeing. Jeannie was in front of the stairs, wearing a white trapeze dress that looked like a nightshirt, a metal belt, white knee-high boots and pink lipstick.

"Good evening, Major Nelson ..." she said in a tone of voice he had never heard her use before.


	4. Chapter 4

She was walking towards him, like a cat about to grab its prey, he thought. She approached him, put her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss that was totally different from all of her normal kisses. He was surprised, but soon surrendered. When he realized what he was doing, he was hugging her tightly and returning the kiss the same way. "Oh..." she moaned. "I am glad you are home..." she said, as soon as she let go of him. He was still stunned by that kiss, but he managed to say something.

"J- Jeannie, what are..."

"Master... can we go out to eat?"

He decided to say yes. What if he said no and she decided to go to dinner with the first man she saw?

"Sure... wherever you want..." he said with a smile.

"Great!"

She blinked on him a pair of gray trousers, a light blue plaid shirt and a navy blue cashmere sweater. He was gorgeous!

"Oh, Master, you look gorgeous! Shall we go?"

"Th- Thanks... yes, let's go."

They disappeared and appeared at the door of the Officers' Club.

"The Club? Jeannie, don't you want to go somewhere else?"

"Master, I know you always come here. I only came here once and I did not stay long. I like it here, can we not stay?"

He'd better not say anything else; she could send him to Greenland.

"We can, yes we can."

They went in and Major Nelson had never been so greeted in his life. He did not know if people were nicer that day or if it was because of the blonde clinging to him...

"Hey, Tony!" It was a fellow NASA officer.

"Hi, Jack!"

"Won't you introduce me to your friend?"

"Oh yes, Jack, this is..."

"Jeannie..." she said, planting little kisses on her master's cheek.

"Pleased to meet you, Jeannie..."

She didn't even pay attention to Major Nelson's colleague. She only waved her hand, still kissing his cheek. The other officer passed by Major Nelson and whispered, "She's awesome! You dog! You're so going to get lucky tonight!"

He chuckled and thought "Get lucky? Am I?" He looked at Jeannie. She smiled a smile that was different from her usual smiles too. She had a different sparkle in her eye...

They ate dinner, had good wine and talked for a long time. They had never stopped to chat. They talked about what they liked to see, do and eat and other trivialities and got out.

"Master... you know what we could do now?"

"What?"

"Dance!"

"Jeannie, I can't dance."

"Oh... you can learn! Come on!"

They went to a nightclub nearby. She was in good spirits and he wanted to enjoy this phase. But he still found her behavior a little odd.

The club was a bit crowded, but she did not care. They danced to two or three fast songs (he was overwhelmed by the hip moves she had learned) and when they played a slower song, she hugged him just as she had done before they left the house. He remembered that moment and felt a shiver from head to toe. He hugged her back and started dancing. He had never felt her so close to him. She was hot from dancing and her scent was intoxicating. And she seemed to be doing some kind of massage on his back. He was about to lose his composure... "Pull yourself together, man!" He thought. "It's Jeannie who's here with you. Remember? Your genie! Who loves you and does everything to see you happy... Who is sweet, beautiful and sexy and..." And he lost it. The jazz music playing, the half-light of the dance hall, her scent, she clinging to him... He looked into her eyes and she smiled that smile again. It was the last straw. He kissed her just as she had kissed him when he arrived home. He heard her moan after they separated and whispered in her ear:

"Jeannie..."

"Mmm?"

"Let's get out of here..."

"Yes, Master..."

They literally disappeared from there and ended up on the beach. He couldn't let go of her.

"Can we take a walk along the beach, Master?"

"Only if we're quick."

"Quick?"

"Yeah... I want us to go home soon..."

"Are you tired? You want to sleep?"

"No... It's something else I want..." He was still affected by this new aura that enveloped Jeannie. It was as if all the bonds that kept him from admitting he was crazy about her were suddenly let loose!

He started kissing her neck, which made her moan, whisper, "Your wish is my command, Master!" and blink them home.

At home, at last. His fortress. Home was safe. Still completely enthralled by her natural charms, he pinned her against the front door, kissing her intensely. She, marveled at his behavior, returned the kisses, caresses and groans. They got off the door and fell on the blue chair that stood nearby. He had always been a very respectful man and had never touched her, despite the will always being there. But that day he could not stand it anymore. She sat on his lap, and since her dress was short (he still thought it looked like a nightshirt), a good portion of her legs was on display, including her thighs. Instinctively, he ran a hand on one of them, which made her moan. Her reaction to his attitude was making him crazy and he only thought about one thing now: going to the bedroom.

"Jeannie... let's go somewhere more comfortable. Now." He whispered in her ear.

She stopped kissing his cheek and looked into his eyes.

"Master... Are you sure?"

"Positive."

She flashed a smile that was similar to _that one_, biting her lower lip.

"Yes, Master!..."

She blinked and they were exactly where he wanted them. He was sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard and she was still on his lap. They began to slide down... But an alarm went off in Major Nelson's head. It was probably just a phase. Like the sudden anger. She would return to normal sooner or later. He could not take advantage of her like that!


	5. Chapter 5

"Jeannie..." She was unbuttoning his shirt!

"Yes..." now she was kissing his shoulders. "…Master?" Now his chest...

"I need... ohhh..." she had gone down...

Now she was on top of him. He was almost forgetting about the alarm...

"What do you need, Master? Just tell me and I will… do it!" she said, with the same seductive voice from before and that smile.

He forgot about the alarm and began to kiss her again. He turned so that he got on top of her. He was beginning to do what she had done to him when he heard a snap.

"Ouch!"

"Jeannie?"

"M-my ankle! It hurts!"

"What?"

"I think I twisted it! Oow!"

"Let me see."

He sat at the foot of the bed and took her right boot off very carefully. She also stood up and leaned with her hands behind her back.

"There." He held her right foot. She moaned and he did not know if it was from pain, relief or something else... "Hey, it's kind of swollen. Want to put some ice on it?"

"That is all right, Master."

They stared at each other for a few seconds and smiled. The temperature had gone down…

"Are you going to sleep in your bottle?"

"I am sorry, Master." She said, a little frustrated and sad. And in pain.

"Don't be. Accidents happen." He said, giving her a resigned smile.

She approached him and said "You are the best Master I have ever served." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and popped out.

The next day, a frustrated Major Nelson left home for work too early. He had no courage to face Jeannie. Maybe out of shame or even frustration.

He arrived at NASA and came face to face with his best friend in the hallway.

"Tony! Where were you last night? I called you several times and nothing!"

"Yeah, I wasn't at home."

"You were not at home?" He didn't usually go out in the middle of the week!

"I went out, Roger."

"That I know. Jack Lawrence said he saw you at the club…"

"Did he?"

Major Healey had a mischievous smile on his face.

"With a hot blonde! Who couldn't stop touching you!"

Major Nelson chuckled. "Really?"

"Tony, you rascal! You didn't even invite me! And how did you keep Jeannie from finding out?"

"Roger."

"What?"

"It was her."

"What?"

"The blonde."

"Yes, who was she?"

"Jeannie."

"You went out with Jeannie yesterday?"

"Yes, I did."

"And you took her to the club?!"

"Yes."

"That's no place for a girl like..."

"She was the one who wanted to go."

"No way!"

'Roger, she's very different..."

"She's not angry with you anymore, then..."

"I think so. Roger, yesterday was one of the best and strangest days of my life!"

"Best? Really? After Dr. Bellows caught you in the act?"

"Dr. Bellows! I had forgotten about him!"

"I want to see how you will explain her to him! And he knows she is not your maid!"

"Damn it! Well, on one hand this is good, this way I can forget about last night."

"Huh? Why do you want to forget about last night?"

"Roger ... I can only tell you that it was one of the most exciting nights of my life."

"Really? And wha- wait a minute. Jeannie has something to do with it?" Major Healey smirked once again.

"She has everything to do with it..."

They heard a knock at the door and soon after, Dr. Bellows came in. "I'm screwed!" thought Major Nelson.

"Good morning, gentlemen. Major Nelson, are you feeling better?"

"Yes, sir. Uh, Dr. Bellows, about…"

"No bruises or anything?"

"What?"

"You hit your head yesterday, remember? Oh no, have you developed partial amnesia?"

"Uh... there are no bruises, Doctor. I'm fine." _"She messed with his memory! Phew!"_ thought Major Nelson.

"Oh, good. Wait for me in the exam room. Just in case."

"But doctor, I ..."

"Major Nelson. These are not my orders. They're from General Peterson! Now, we know what kind of a temper he has. Please wait for me in the examination room!"

'Yes, sir."

"Excuse me, Major Healey."

"Yes, sir."

The three men left and a perplexed Major Healey went to his office. If the night before had been so exciting, why did his friend want to forget it?


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, on the other side of the world, Jeannie's sister served her master with infinite patience. She did everything he asked; got him food, water; she gave him gold, palaces, everything he asked for. She occasionally went out for a walk, but she always returned. One day, while preparing dinner, she started singing some ditty: "Ana bahebak Ya habibi..." "Yikes", she thought. "I sound like my foolish sister!" She dropped the plate in her hands. She had just found out what was happening to her.

Hours later, a pensive Major Nelson went home. He was determined to forget the previous night and go on with his life as if nothing had happened. But that plan would not work. He opened the door to his house and a strong smell of cinnamon reached his nostrils. He walked in and came across several patterned fabrics hanging around the living-room, forming some kind of tent. His furniture was gone, and there was a huge Persian rug in the middle of the living room with huge pillows all around it. _"What the hell…?"_ He thought. "Jeannie?" He called. Suddenly he began to hear Arabian music. "Jeannie!" He suddenly found himself upon the cushions (which were where his fireplace had been) and casually glanced across the room. There she was, with her back to him, wearing a different outfit. It was all in burgundy, it had many veils and she wore a skirt instead of trousers. She started moving to the music, which was neither too slow nor too fast. She turned to him and took one of the veils off her hair. She ran it on her arms and threw it to him. He grabbed the veil and casually looked at it. He turned his attention to her again. She lightly moved her arms and shoulders, as if they were made of the same material of the veil. Now, her hips told another story. They went from side to side, sometimes slowly, sometimes more quickly. She lifted the veil that covered her face. And there was the smile of the day before. He shivered and memories started to come back. She continued dancing, wiggling her hips in circles, her shoulders and arms doing arabesques in the air. He could not help noticing that her legs showed from time to time. He'd had a good sample of them the night before, but this time it was different. They bent and stretched in an interesting way. She threw him another veil and continued dancing. The memories of the night before began to join the images in front of him now. They were like a dream, they didn't seem real. Never in his wildest fantasies had he imagined Jeannie moving this way. At this point, he was quite at ease with the scent, the light and the cushions. She took the veils that were on her shoulders and he noticed she wore the customary bustier, but with embroidered beads that hung from it and they made a little noise when she shook her shoulders. She threw her veils at him and he took them to his nose. They had an intoxicating scent. And he was definitely enjoying this private little show. She moved around the room with grace and ease. And a sensuality that he had never seen. He wondered where else she moved like that... She took off the veil that covered her belly and he saw one of the parts of her body that intrigued him the most: her lower abdomen. He was mesmerized. More than when she had appeared to him for the first time on that island in the Pacific. She was coming closer to him and threw her hips to one side; a veil stuck there fell; she did the same to the other side and another veil fell too. She took all the veils that were on the floor and threw them at him. Stopped right in front of him and made a wave with her whole body. He took a deep breath. She pulled back a little and bowed. The song was over. She got up slowly, and looking into his eyes, she said quietly, "Good evening, Master. Did you like it?" He looked at her for a few seconds, following a droplet of sweat coming down from her neck and he had never been so jealous of a droplet of sweat. He breathed deeply again and without thinking about alarms or consequences he grabbed her and kissed her the same way she'd done the previous evening. She was very happy that her plan had worked and she hugged him tight and kissed him back. But he didn't stop there. He would finish what he had started the night before and nothing would stop him from doing it! He laid her down on the cushions and without hesitation, ran his left hand down her legs from behind. He turned to his right in order to get on top of her and began to follow the droplet's path with kisses. She went crazy. "Jeannie," he said breathlessly, "Forgive me for this, but... I can't stand it anymore..." He did exactly what he intended to do the day before. And he quenched his curiosity: it was not only dancing that she moved like that...

The next day was dawning, and Major Nelson woke up with a sunbeam hitting him directly in the eyes. He opened them and sat down, turning his back to the window. He rubbed his eyes and opened them again. He was in the living-room, which looked like a ten - Ah. Last night. He looked to his left and saw Jeannie, who was sleeping soundly, covered in veils. He smiled broadly. He was very happy and peaceful, like he hadn't been in a long time.

At the same time, Jeannie II woke up comfortably in her bottle. She was even enjoying staying in her bottle! That was awful! It would not do! She came out of the bottle and called: "Haji!"

But nothing happened. She called louder.

"HAJIIIIIII! I need to talk to you!"

A cloud of white smoke appeared in front of her. It was Haji himself, the head of all the genies.

"You! What do you want?"

"Come on, Haji, I never disturb you!"

"But you are always up to something and I always have to tidy up your messes!"

"Well... sorry about that."

The old genie was astonished. Jeannie's older sister apologizing? What was happening?

"What did you say?"

"Sorry!"

"Well, what happened?"

"Haji... I'm not feeling well..."

"Proceed."

"I'm enjoying staying in my bottle!"

"It is your home!"

"But you know I've never been very homely... heh."

"Continue."

"I am enjoying staying home, I do everything my master says! What's worse, yesterday I caught myself humming while making dinner!"

"You are growing up..."

"No, Haji! It's much worse! I somehow have my silly sister's personality!"

"And you think that is bad?"

"Bad? Darling, it's the end!"

"I think it is excellent."

"Haji... please! This is not me! I'll have a fit if I'm stuck here in this palace for too long! You have to help me!"

"You want help..."

"Yes!"

"You want to go back to normal..."

"Please..."

"NO!"

"No?! Why not?"

"You are fine the way you are!"

"But... but..."

"Your mother will be proud!"

"Oh... no! I cannot..."

"Goodbye!"


	7. Chapter 7

"HAJI! Wait!"

"What is it?"

"Hehehe ... there is a little thing I forgot to mention ..."

"And what would it be?"

"If I'm becoming like my sister, then that means..."

"Oh... What have you done this time, Jeannie II?!"

"I hate being called that..." she complained in a low voice. "Well, I did nothing, Haji!"

"Hm... If you did nothing, I cannot help you then." He was bluffing.

"Oh, no! Well, it's..."

He looked at her as if he wanted to say, "So?"

"A little something happened the other day…"

"What little something?"

"I paid my sister a visit and I came across the most beautiful stone I had seen during my long life..."

"Stone?"

"Yes, a beautiful oval purple stone…"

"Oh, no."

"... that flashed a light and... 'Oh no'?"

"Did you touch this stone?"

"Yes! Silly Jeannie tried to get it from me!"

"I bet that the stone was originally hers."

"Well... she said herself that it was just a paper weight..."

"You touched the stone, fainted and woke up with no recollection of what had just happened."

"Yes... it was more or less that. What stone is this?"

"It is one of the stones of Sesame."

"Sesame? Ali Baba's cave?"

"Yes."

"But he just found gold, diamonds, rubies, emeralds, amethysts and... oh."

"Yes, for mortals, they are common stones, but for us..."

"They have… side effects?"

"Yes, but only the stones from that treasure! How an amethyst from Sesame ended up in the West, I do not understand..."

"And the effect of amethyst is..."

"... that two genies exchange personality slowly if they touch the stone at the same time."

"And is there any way to undo this?"

"There is."

"Groovy! What is it?"

"You have to touch the stone at the same time again."

Jeannie II looked at him incredulously. She would have to find her sister again and tell her everything. And find this amethyst which she had no idea of where it was. Heavens!

In Cocoa Beach, Major Nelson was sitting on the living-room floor, looking transfixed at his genie. She woke up slowly.

"Good morning, Master."

"Good morning, Jeannie..." He replied sweetly.

She stood up suddenly and looked at him, who would not stop smiling.

"Oh..." she remembered what had happened.

"Sleep well?" he asked, caressing her face.

"Yes, Master..." she replied, "Wonderfully well..."

"Good... I slept well too..." he said, giving her a kiss. "Jeannie... can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, Master... whatever you want..."

"Can you bring the living-room back?"

"Sure!"

She blinked and the living room had returned; they were on the couch.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Master darling..." she was on top of him and planted several kisses on his face.

"Jeannie... Jeannie!"

She stopped kissing him and stepped back a bit. "Yes?"

"Er ... I don't know how to tell you this, but... I..."

"You what, Master?"

"I... gotta go to work!"

"Oh... but now?"

"It should be about eight o'clock now and I need to be at the base in half an hour."

"Oh, Master, but... I had so many plans for us today..."

Plans... Plans? If her plans were similar to the ones she'd been having, he was eager to know about them in details! But now he had to be getting ready to go to NASA.

"Well... when I come back, we can put all of your plans into practice! But... can I go to work now? Please?" She'd been very unpredictable these days; he'd better speak to her carefully and kindly.

"Okay, Master... I will wait until you come back." She gave him a kiss that made him think for a second if he should even leave. But he gathered his strength and went to work. He was very happy; nothing and no one would take it away from him today.

"Hi, Tony."

"Good morning, Roge!"

"What's with all the happiness? I know it's Friday, but we still have a full day of work ahead of us!"

"We really do, don't we? So let's get to work!"

"Hey! What happened to you?"

"Nothing! I just had a nice night's sleep, that's all." He opened the door to his office.

"A nice night's sleep. Yeah, right. Pretend I believe that."

"Roger, I never slept so well in my whole life! Aaah!" He said, leaning back in his chair.

Soon after that, Dr. Bellows called them to a physical test; they did a simulation and were going to the canteen for lunch when Major Nelson suddenly disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

He suddenly saw himself in a huge yacht, with an equally huge staff. "Champagne, Mr. Nelson?" said a waiter.

"Huh? What? No, thank you."

"Caviar, Mr. Nelson?" asked a maid.

"No, no, thank you." "What's going on?" He thought. "Jeannie!" he called. She appeared by his side.

"Yes, Master?"

"What is this? What am I doing on a yacht?"

"Now, Master, I thought you could take a vacation on your newest private yacht! We can have so much fun here! Throw parties, dinners, and..."

"Jeannie, I cannot…" he had forgotten to measure the tone of his voice. "Jeannie. Dear Jeannie." He said, smiling.

"Yes, dear Master?" She smiled too.

"Look, I have a moon flight on Monday. We will have time to take a vacation later. I can't do it now."

"Can you not?"

"No!"

"Not... not even for a few hours?" she began to mess with his clothes.

"A few hours?"

"Yes, Master... you are on lunch time, right?" She unbuttoned his jacket.

"Yes, but..."

"Now, would it be too terrible if you stayed here with me for a few hours, Major Nelson?" She asked, with the same tone of voice and seductive smile she had adopted recently, massaging his chest through his shirt.

Well... he really was on lunch time. And he could work overtime later. What did he have to do on Monday? He thought, as he followed her to the cabin.

Meanwhile, Jeannie II appeared in Major Nelson's living-room. "Jeannieee!" She called. "Come out, wherever you are!" Nothing. "I need to talk to you! It is very urgent, darling!" No one answered. "Come on, Jeannie! I'm serious!" She looked inside the bottle. Empty. Oh, no. Where was she? While searching for her sister, she heard someone come in and call, "Tony!"

Major Healey! Maybe he knew where her sister was.

"Hello, Major Healey."

"Hi, Jean..." he was looking down when he heard her greet him, but when he looked up... "Oh, no... listen, if you send me to the Sahara desert or the South Pole, please also send some water or some coats!"

"No, darling, I will not send you to any of those places... I want you to help me!"

"I told you I'm not going to help you get Major Nelson! But be compassionate and do what I asked you!"

"Major Healey, will you listen to me?!"

He immediately stopped talking. Jeannie's sister looked different, more... more like the Jeannie he knew!

"C-Certainly."

"Have you seen my sister?"

"No... isn't she home?"

"Major Healey, if she were home, I would have found her already."

"I don't know... she knows how to hide very well when she wants to."

"Believe me, she is not here. I need you to help me find her."

"Me help you? And why would I do that?"

"Because it is a matter of life or death, darling. **I** would die of boredom if I stayed like her forever!"

"What's that, now?"

"My sister bought a paperweight some time ago. It is a fabulously gorgeous stone!"

"A paperweight... Gorgeous? You genies have really strange taste."

"It's an amethyst, darling."

"Ohhh... and... you want me to help you steal the stone. Oh, no! I will not do that!" He was standing when suddenly she blinked and he was stuck to the couch.

"Sorry, but you won't listen to me, Major Healey!"

Jeannie's sister apologizing to him? Something very serious was happening...

"Anyway... the stone is part of the treasure of Ali Baba."

"The treasure of Ali Baba? Tony is rich!"

"Darling, shall I gag you?"

"No, no. I'll shut myself up."

"Anyway, it is a common stone for you mortals, but for us genies they have some kind of... side effect."

"Side effect? And what side effect is this?"

"If two genies touch the amethyst at the same time..."

The puzzle was complete in Major Healey's mind. Now he understood everything! Why Jeannie's sister was being so patient and so nice to him and why Jeannie herself had changed so...

"They change personalities!"

"Ah... I knew you'd understand, Major H."

"And Jeannie has the stone?"

"I think so. And I want to go back to my normal self; my patience for my unlimited patience has its limits!"

"What?"

"Never mind. We have to find her! So, will you help me or not?"

"Um... you know, I'd love to see you be a good girl forever…" he said, smiling mockingly. She rolled her eyes and told him:

"Darling. If I become a good girl forever, it's my sister who will send you to the South Pole in your underwear."

He shivered. "You're right! Let's go!" He got up from the couch and pulled her by the hand out the front door.


	9. Chapter 9

_(A/n: Forgive me for the silly bit in this chapter. =P)  
><em>

After many kisses and caresses in the cabin of the yacht, Major Nelson finally said: "Jeannie... try to understand... I really do not want a yacht now!"

"You do not?"

"No!"

"Ohh! I know!" She blinked and he found himself in an office with wooden walls, sitting in a comfortable leather chair. He wore an elegant gray linen suit and instead of his cap, he wore a cowboy hat! He looked at a glass of whiskey he had in one hand. "Oh... Jeannie!"

She appeared sitting cross-legged on the table in front of him. "You called, Mr. Nelson?" She said, smiling. She was dressed as a secretary: a black suit, hair up in a bun and round glasses. She looked beautiful, but he needed to concentrate.

"Jeannie, where am I?"

"In your ranch in Texas, Master!" She replied gleefully.

"What?"

"Since you do not want a yacht, I decided to give you a ranch! You would be a powerful oil tycoon and everyone would fear you and..."

"Jeannie! I'm not an oil tycoon, I'm an astronaut!"

"You do not want to be an oil tycoon?"

"NO!"

"But you look so handsome like that too!"

"Jeannie!"

She looked at him seriously. Fearing what she could do, he added a "Please."

"Very well, Master."

She blinked and they were gone.

Meanwhile, Major Healey and Jeannie's sister appeared in Baghdad. "Hey, what are we doing here?"

"If I know myself well, Jeannie must have taken Major Nelson to his newest palace. Now, we just have to know which one it is."

"She wanted to give him one, but he never agreed to it."

"I know he's your friend, but he is a square! A handsome square, but he's a square."

"A square?! He is stupid, that's what he is!"

She laughed and they ended up in a more affluent area of the city.

They walked a lot, until they saw a sumptuous palace with gold pillars studded with emeralds.

"Ah! That must be it! Come on!"

"Since I am here to help you and everything... Couldn't you get me one of those?" he said, pointing to one of the pillars.

"We have no time for that, move!"

"I am here willingly and this is how you repay me?"

"Be quiet!" She said, as they entered the palace.

"I think I'll ask Tony... he won't mind giving me one of those. There must be thousands here!"

"Jeannie!" She called.

"Tony!" He called.

"It is me, darling! Your sister!"

"Oh, yeah, she will meet you soon!" Major Healey commented sarcastically.

"Who's there?" they heard a voice that was not familiar to either of them.

"It must be one of the palace guards... I will introduce myself..."

They were walking and came across a soldier.

"Hello, darling... have you..."

"Intruders! Get them!" He sent other soldiers to arrest the two of them.

"Hey! Get off me!"

"I demand to see my lawyer!"

"You don't know who you're dealing with, young man!"

She blinked and they ended up inside the palace.

"There. Just what I need..."

"Jeannie! You flighty genie! What are you doing here in Said's palace?" They heard.

She turned and came face to face with her master.

"Master! Heheh... hello!"

He approached them, and did not seem very happy.

"And who is this?" He said, looking at Major Healey.

"This is... a friend! Heh."

"I told you I do not want you out of the bottle! I'll have you locked up and pierce your eyes if you do it again!"

"Hey, you big guy! She may not be worth anything, but she is a lady and that is not the way to treat a lady!"

_"Hmm,"_ thought Jeannie II. _"He's stupid, but he's a gentleman!"_

"What did you say?" Jeannie's sister's master got up; he must have been more than two feet tall!

"Uh ..." Major Healey cringed. "I'm a mere NASA astronaut, let me live!"

_"Oh, forget it! He's just stupid!"_ thought Jeannie II.

Jeannie II's master grabbed her by the sides and covered her eyes. "Let's go!" He said. She screamed.

"Hey! Hey! Wait!" Said Major Healey.

At the entrance of the palace, its owner was talking to the guards when he saw Jeannie II's master carrying her (and she kept flapping her arms and legs, screaming, "Let go of me!").

"Ahmed! What happened?"

"These are the intruders, Said. My genie and some ordinary man."

"Hey! I am an important member of the U.S. military and the space program! I am not an ordinary man!"

"I'll take her with me, as for him... you can do whatever you want, I don't know him."

Major Healey was getting really angry.

"Wait a minute... let go of the girl, can't you see you're hurting her?"

Achmed laughed. Major Healey got angrier and, throwing caution to the wind, he kicked Jeannie II's master in the shin. He dropped her and choked Major Healey with both hands. "Now!" He said, looking at her, breathlessly. She understood and blinked them away from there.


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile, Major Nelson was desperately trapped in a huge cage in the middle of his living-room. "Jeannie! Get me out of here!" _"This is worse than that cell where she had me locked in that time!"_ He thought.

"Master! I will not get you out until you allow me to do something for you! What am I worth as a genie if I cannot do anything?"

"But Jeannie, you do so much for me!"

"Hmph! I clean the house, prepare food, wash your clothes... Things that a maid does! I am a very powerful genie, not your maid!"

"No, Jeannie... you… you're always in a good mood..."

"Master, you have seen me in a bad mood many times..."

"Yes, but... usually you're happy to see me, you always have something nice to say..."

She looked at him suspiciously.

"You always want to help me, you're very understanding, caring..."

"Hmm..."

"Lovely... and you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Jeannie, I don't like you because you're a genie, I like you because you're you. I could never live without you, Jeannie..." he was surprised at himself. Usually he kept his feelings to himself and hoped she'd understand. But now he spoke of them as if he were talking about the weather!

"Oh, Master..." she was dazzled, and approached the cage.

That was it. He saw no reason to hide what he felt for her anymore. If she asked to marry him at that very moment, he would accept without hesitation!

He was in love with her from the first moment he saw her, and now that he had all this spontaneity and determination, he would tell her! He took her hands and began:

"Jeannie, I love..."

But at that very minute, his best friend and Jeannie's sister appeared in the living room.

"Whew! That was close!"

"You thought that up pretty quickly, huh!"

"Yeah, I'm very clever..." said Major Healey, straightening his tie.

Major Nelson and Jeannie looked at the two of them, at each other and at the two again. "Jeannie? Major Healey? What are you doing here?"

"Little sister! There you are! How are you? Okay? Where is the stone?"

"Huh?"

"Jeannie, your paperweight! Where is it?" Turning to his friend trapped in the cage, he said, "Hi, Tony. Tony! What are you doing in there?'

"She has no creativity. Always copying me!" Jeannie II told Major Healey.

"Jeannie, what your sister is doing here?" asked Major Nelson.

"Darling, relax. I did not come to brighten your day today. First I have to do that to mine!"

"What do you want, Jeannie? And why are you keeping Major Healey hostage?"

"Hostage? Darling, Major Healey and I go way back! Don't we, Major H?" she said, resting her left arm on his shoulder.

"Go way back? Us?" He thought about what she might do to him when she returned to normal. "Oh, yes, of course." He held her right arm.

"Jeannie, I know you very well and I know that your intentions here are not the best. Now, say whatever it is you want and get out of here!"

None of the three had ever seen Jeannie so inflamed. Major Healey stepped away from Jeannie II and went near the cage. He gave his friend a scared look and he looked back at him the same way.

"Jeannie, calm down. Here's the deal: you remember that paperweight you bought the other day?"

"Yes, that beautiful purple stone you stole from me?"

"Little sister, I didn't steal any stone and to be honest, I want it away from me! Well, as soon as we fix what that damn stone did!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"The stone is an amethyst from Sesame."

"What? That stone is part of the treasure of Ali Baba?"

"Yes, darling... and did you know those stones aren't just stones?"

"Of course not, they're worth millions!" Major Healey was thinking about a treasure like that.

"Roger!" Reproved Major Nelson.

Jeannie II continued her story.

"As I was saying, those stones are common to mortals, but they have effects on us."

"Effects?"

"Yes. The amethyst makes two genies exchange personalities if they touch the stone at the same time."

"So that's what..."

"Exactly, darling. Now, where the hell is that stone?"

"I... I do not know!"

"If you didn't lose it, it must be here somewhere. Look for it!"

"If it is here, it will appear, will it not?"

"You expect it to grow legs and run up to you?"

"No, silly. I am going to concentrate!"

Jeannie blinked and concentrated. She started looking around the room. The others did the same. Major Nelson saw a violet light in the corner of his living-room. "Jeannie!" He called. "There!" and pointed to the light.

She walked over and took the stone. She walked to the middle of the room without taking her eyes off it.


	11. Chapter 11

She looked at her sister and reached out her arm.

"Ah! Finally!"

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

Jeannie II placed her hand on top of the stone and the familiar blue ray came out of it with a lighter tone this time. It again changed color, turning half green and half pink and split in two, the pink half reaching Jeannie's forehead and green half, her sister's forehead. They fainted.

For some reason, the cage that Major Nelson was in disappeared and he went over to Jeannie to try to wake her up. But it was not necessary; she was waking up.

"Master?" She said, looking at him. "What happened?"

Jeannie's sister was also waking up. "Ohhh! What a headache!" She opened her eyes and could not believe it: her sister's master was right in front of her!

"Hello, Major Nelson, darling..."

Jeannie, hearing her sister's voice, quickly got up and stood in front of her master.

"Jeannie! Leave him alone!"

She stood up and another plan to get him started coming together in her mind. She was back to normal!

"Ah! I'm back! Finally!"

"Thank you for dropping by, Jeannie. Goodbye!"

"See you soon, darling. Don't worry, I'll be back to pay you another little visit…" She walked over to Major Nelson: "See you later, Tony, darling!"

"Bye..." he said suspiciously.

"As for you..." she said to Major Healey, passing by him, "I will not send you to the desert or to the South Pole anytime soon... Now I have to teach Mr. Achmed a little lesson for threatening to pierce my eyes! Ciao!" And she disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

"Jeannie," said Major Nelson, "Are you okay?"

"Yes I am, Master, thank you."

"Well... since everything turned out fine, I'm leaving..."

"Thank you, Major Healey."

"No problem, Jeannie. Look, don't get me wrong, but... I'm sick of adventures of the Arabian nights! Bye!"

"Bye, Roge ."

"Bye, Major Healey!"

Major Healey left and Jeannie and Major Nelson looked at each other. He got up first, followed by her.

"Jeannie, uh… I want to apologize."

"Apologize? What for, Master?"

"For...well... for... well, you know!"

"No, I do not know."

"Jeannie!"

"Master, you do not need to apologize for anything."

"I don't?"

"No, Master... that was one of the best nights of my life."

He smiled. He was relieved. She was not hurt, quite the contrary!

"Jeannie! You're wonderful!" He said, giving her a kiss.

"Thank you, Master!"

"Jeannie, before your sister arrived, we were talking about... we were talking. Do you remember?" Of course she remembered.

"Yes, Master, about how you did not want to be an oil tycoon... pff!" she laughed. "What was I thinking? You love being an astronaut!"

Was he mistaken?

"Haha... yes... it's... that's all you remember?"

"Yes, Master. Why? Did we talk about anything else?"

He chickened out and thought it best to postpone that conversation, since she did not remember it. He felt a tinge of sadness and he was not sure why.

"Er... no! It's just that ... you gave me a cowboy hat too! Heh."

"Hahaha! It is true! But you looked handsome that way too." She smiled.

"Did I?" He said, smiling too.

"Yeah... but you look even more gorgeous in that uniform, you know," she said, putting his cap on his head.

"Hm... that's great." he said, giving her an affectionate kiss. "Good night, Jeannie."

She sighed. "Good night, Master..."

He was about to go into his room when he heard her call: "Master, wait!"

"Yes?" He turned to talk to her.

She blinked on herself a harem dancer outfit that looked like the one she wore the night before, but it was purple instead of burgundy. He noticed that the amethyst was in the middle of her waistband. He walked towards her. "Jeannie...?"

"I think you need a distraction, Master. After all, you have a moon flight in two days..."

"Yes... I think I need to relax until then..." he said, smiling.

She giggled and blinked a sultan outfit on him, which made him laugh. The living room had turned into a tent full of cushions again and Arabic music began to play. She had barely begun to dance when he grabbed her and threw her back, kissing her deeply. "You're my favorite harem dancer!" He said ecstatically.

"Oh, Master..." she said, laughing. "I'm your only harem dancer!" and kissed him back.

THE END


End file.
